Confession
by maverickrunner
Summary: Takes up after the end of elipse. Bella and Edward tell Charlie about their engagement and it continues from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Twilight series.  
Chapter 1**

**I'm taking up as of left off in Eclipse**  
Edward crouched as I climbed gingerly onto his back. With my hands securely roped around his neck, Edward rocketed off at break neck speed, moving so fast the trees blurred into waves of green and black.

Moments later Edward slowed to a stop in the backyard of my fathers house. Gripped with anxiety and fear, I closed my eyes and sighed, about to pass into the possibly traumatic event unfolding in front of me.

"Breathe Bella" Edward coaxed taking my hand in his. I did as I was told and led Edward to the front of the house. I paused at the door, to take one final breath before hitting the frigid waters of the impending doom.

Noiselessly I opened the door, secretly praying that Charlie would not be there. We walked slowly, quietly, cautiously through the house. And as always, Charlie was sitting at the table, eating his p-nut butter sandwich, unaware of the situation.

Charlie looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Bells, Edward."

"Dad?"

"Ya Bells?" He answered turning to face me. "What's Up"

I walked to the table and Edward pulled out a chair for me. He stood behind me, with his hands resting on my shoulders reassuring me with unspoken words. I pulled my hands under the table careful not to let Charlie see the rock for now and for always on my finger.

Edward sensing my fear took the lead.

"Mr. Swan, may I speak to you,┘ privately?" Ha asked motioning to the living room.

"No...", anything you have to say can be spoken in front of Bella." He said glancing at me with curious eyes. I knew he was suspicious.

"Bella and I...," He paused unsure of what to say.

"Well, we came to tell you that, that we have decided to get married." The last few words were almost a whisper. Not wanting to see Charlie's reaction I locked my eyes on the water stain in the middle of the table.

A deep intake of breath and the rustle of movement drew my unwilling eyes to the face of my father. Charlie's head was in his hands, poised in deep thought. I made a move to reach to him, he looked at my hand, the rock in particular. Realizing my mistake, I hurriedly took back my. But I was too slow, he reached for my retreating hand and grasped it in his.

"Bella, please come with me." He said with the air of a troubled soul. I reclaimed my hand and pushed away from the table, Edwards hand was still on my shoulder and I reached up to it for support as Charlie took my free hand. Briskly he led me away from my Edward. I turned away and let Charlie lead my up the stairs and into my room.

I broke free from my captor and sat on my familiar bed, waiting for the onslaught. Moments passed before anything was said, there was only breathing.

"Bella" he asked searching my face, "Please, don't make my mistake, I...I don't think I could take it if he left you...again"

"Dad that wasn't.." But he cut me off.

"Please let me finish." He proposed putting up on hand to silence me. "I've seen what happened when he left and I can't bear to let it happen again. Sweetie, I only want what's best." I wondered if he was listening or consulting Alice for updates.

"Dad" I spoke unsure if he would silence me, after no response I continued, "I know you love me and you only want my happiness, but Edward is what is best for me."

"Are you sure this is what you want, your so young."

"Yes" I replied completely positive of my decision.

Seeing my complete faith in Edward, Charlie took my hands in his and brought them to his lips giving them on fatherly kiss.

"If this is what you want, then I guess I have to have a chat with Edward." He sighed concealing a hidden smile. I stood and hugged Charlie and whispered into his ear, "Thank you".

Charlie got up and exited the room descending the stairs as slow as possible. At the foot of the stairs he paused to glance back up at me. His eyes ushering me back to my room before he disappeared around the corner.

I retreated and flopped down on my bed pulling my pillow close and burring my face in its cool folds. Thoughts raced through my head like feathers on a breeze none staying long enough to be scrutinized. Endless outcomes of the situation flashed around my conscious body. Fear grabbed me, as I flipped over to watch the door handle of my room creak open. Edwards face appeared inches from my own, his body hovering above mine.

His smile confessed it all. He took my face in his hands and gazed into my eyes and I gazed back.

"My Edward," I breathed "My Edward"

His hands as fast a lightning scooped me up and whisked me out the door and down the stairs. His eyes never left my face, even when mine left his. Charlie was at the foot of the stairs, absorbing every possible moment he could.

Edward let me down and I raced to Charlie, wrapping my arms around his neck. My Father hugged me back with one hand extended to my Edward. He took it and shook it firmly, flashing his crooked smile.

Charlie let me go, "Well," He said shuffling his hands uncomfortable, "I guess you have a lot of work to do . I guess I'll let you be off. Now. Ya."" He mumbled opening the door.

"Bye Charlie, see you later" I yelled already out the door with Edward at my heels. Edward got to the door of the Volvo first and opened it like a gentleman. I scoffed at him and climbed in with one last wave to Charlie.

Edward slid across the hood of the car and opened his own door, he froze and nodded to Charlie. Charlie nodded back answering some unknown question shared between themselves. Edward slipped gracefully into the driver seat. The Volvo's engine roared to life and raced onto the street. Edward was in a hurry.

"No rush, Edward, I've got all eternity. At least soon I will." I pleaded, clutching to the handle at the top of the Volvo.

Edward just looked at me and smiled the crooked smile I loved and drove even faster.

**Forrest Gump quote. Well I know the author personally, his daughter goes to my school, so I don't think he'll mind.  
Well that's all the time I have got, but if you like it please tell me and I will write more. Please review. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Chapter 2**

The silver Volvo skidded to a stop in front of my, very near, future home. Ready to be free of the steel death trap, I flung the door open . Edward was there to catch me if the need arose, but I was in no need of his assistance. I was on top of the world, Charlie was letting me get married, I was to become a vampire and I, had my Edward.

We walked hand in hand to the front door of the mansion, completely ready for anything life could throw at us.

"Bella" Alice shrieked from the top of the stairs. Gracefully she slid down the banister and landed at my side, her arms were around me squeezing me in a tight bear hug. "I'm so proud of you. I never thought you could do it, well I knew you could, and you did I'm so happy. Eeeeii!!!"

"I'm so happy to..eeeii" I mocked, slightly less enthusiastic as Alice. Sensing my uncomfortable position, Edward pulled me away from Alice and up the stairs towards his room. Down the stairs we could hear Alice yell, "I've got so much work to do, You two go ahead."

Edward led me up the stairs and away from the bustling chaos. He let me into his room and closed the door after me. He stood there looking at me for the longest time.

"What?" I questioned flopping down on his unnecessary large, pointless bed.

"Nothing" He mumbled walking over to me. He was less than two feet from me and closing. Reflexively I drew back towards the bed, but still he came. His hands were now pinning my shoulders to the bed and his lips caressed my cheek.

Letting go of all self control I surrendered to his will, as long as I was with him I was happy. His lips moved to mine and my lips parted. As always Edward froze, but he recovered. Both of us were unaware of the fact that the room was not empty, or at lease I was unaware. Realizing the awkward situation, I snapped out of my trance, though Edward kept on.

"Edward" I whispered, "Edward."

"What" He breathed back.

"Were not alone"

"So" He answered moving back to graze his teeth on my chin.

I sat up and glanced in to the semi dark corner.

"What Carlisle?" Edward asked half annoyed.

"May I speak with you?"

""Yes" Edward answered getting up hesitantly.

Edward and Carlisle left the room and the door open. Alice seized her chance and raced to my side. She sat cross legged facing me, absolutely beaming, with a list in her hand.

"Well, seeing as your alone, I waned to check with you and make sure no one was forgotten."

"Is that the.. the guest list?" I stuttered

"Yes it is" Her answer short and sweet, "Is it too short?"

"Its huge, there is at least 200 people" I shuddered at the fact that 200 people would be watching me walk down the isle.

"Well, lets see, there's Mike, Jessica, Charlie and RenИe, of course..." She continued naming people, even those who I could not put a face to. Finally she finished.

"Did I forget anyone?" She looked up questioning.

"Um, Alice, well I don't.." I started, but I was interrupted by Edward.

"Alice' He sang, in his melodious voice. Alice took her que and got up to leave.

"We'll talk later" She reminded me as she disappeared into the hall.

Edward closed the door and I rose to meet him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

"What did Carlisle want?" I asked trying to act innocent.

"Nothing that concerns you" He mocked.

"Your no fun" I looked away rejected.

"You really think so?" He threatened turning and pinning me to the door cupping my face in his hands. "I can be really fun."

I laughed and pulled away from his cool frame.

"Ahh, what now." He grumbled

"Nothing, but, well I don't really want this to be a huge wedding, and I don't know how to break this to Alice."

"Is that really all your worried about?" He smiled, taking my face in his cold hands again, "Truly."

"Yes, its only days away, two actually, Jacob is pissed at me, Charlie is nervous even though he doesn't show it. Why is life so complicated?" I sighed.

"Bella, my love relax, if I don't care what others think you shouldn"t either." He pulled me close and hugged me. My face was buried in his chest, his smell filling me with ease. His cheek rested on the top of my head.

"Edward"

"Yes" He Chimed.

"I've got to go fix dinner for Charlie"

"I'll take you home" He whispered, not happy with my rash decisions, "But I'll never leave you."

"Sometimes you can be so...weird"

"I try"

The drive home was quiet, different to what I was accustom to. "You have an hour" He kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll leave the window open" I closed the door and trotted up to the house and watched the Volvo race out of sight. I opened the door and stepped inside, leaning up against it. I sighed, and slid to the floor.

"Bella you home?" Charlie questioned from the couch, unable to break free from the T.V.

"Ya, its me" I answered getting up, "I'll make dinner."

"No need, I called for a pizza. There's some in the fridge, you know, if you get hungry."

"No thanks. I'll just go take a shower" I half whispered starting for the stairs.

The hot water on my body helped ease the stress of engagement. The steam wrapped me in a cover of peace. I dreaded getting out of the warmth, but still I wrapped my self in the towel. I opened the hall door peering down the hall checking for Charlie. The coast was clear, and I crossed the hall to my room. I went to the window and opened it for later. A cool breeze sent chills down my spin.

"I thought I had an hour?"

"I lied" He laughed, I could feel his breath on my neck, "I couldn't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I grabbed my pajamas and headed for the bathroom, yet again. I changed quickly and raced back to my room. Edward was laying on my bed, stretched out like a cat, basking in the sun. His arms were behind his head and his eyes were closed. The door clicked when I shut it and a smile crept across his face.

I crawled onto the bed and wrapped one arm around his ice cold frame. He opened his eyes and stared at me, I could feel his gaze piercing the depths of my soul, warming every inch in a cool breeze type way.

"I love you Bella" He said kissing my forehead gently.

"I know" Was my instinctive response.

The night passed slowly for me, it must have been eternity for Edward. Even in my dreams I could find no escape from the unending night. My dreams were filled with random flashes of my time spent with Edward.

The following morning finally came, I peered into the harsh morning light and into the face of my Edward. I looked around and noticed the stack of books on my computer table. He must have read them to keep himself entertained. I felt bad for keeping him locked up in my room, prison for a normal person.

But Edward was far from normal.

"What are you thinking?" He questioned.

"Nothing" I lied, "Just waking up."

I threw off the covers and walked to him, I put my arms around his neck and let the essence of Edward fill me up. Edward wrapped his arms around me and swayed slightly from side to side.

My stomach rumbled and I tried to ignore it, but Edward heard it.

"You need to go eat" He said stating the obvious.

"I'm fine"

"What am I going to do with you Bella?" He asked pushing me to the door, "Your so stubborn."

I tried to protest, but Edward was not one to give up. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I heard movement from upstairs and guessed that Charlie would probable want some breakfast. So I started with the pancake mix, reading the box to make sure that I wasn't, with my luck, messing it up.

Charlie emerged around the corner with a huge yawn. I poured the mix onto the cast iron, and watched the bubbles rise from the cooking cakes.

I finished with the first two and set the cakes in front of my father. He pulled them to him, opening the paper simultaneously.

He was first to give in to the silence.

"So... are you ready for tomorrow? Any jitters?" I knew he was still at it to talk me out of my foolishness.

My answer was simple, "Um, ya." It dawned on me, I had no idea how my big day was going to progress.

I finished scoffing down my breakfast, and raced to my truck. It started with no hesitation, I pulled it out of the driveway and onto the street. The time alone filled my head with thoughts, tomorrow I was getting married, I was to become a vampire that night, and I was to spend eternity with Edward.

"Am I ready for this?" I interrogated myself.

"Of course" Came a familiar voice from the passenger seat.

The initial shock of the moment left me speechless, "Edward, I swear if you ever do that again I think you will kill me."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" He laughed, obviously laughing at the irony of the situation.

The drive to his house was filled with small chat of what his family had been up to in the past few days. But, I was more occupied with speaking with Alice.

When we walked in the door Alice was already waiting for me.

"I knew you were coming" She added tapping her temple. "Come with me."

I started forward. "You stay here" She commanded to Edward, "You can't come."

Edward did as he was told and stalked off to find Carlisle, Emmet, or Jasper. I followed Alice listening intently to the details of the following day.

"Well, in here we will have the wedding reception, and there will be the actual ceremony." She said pointing to the giant tent already set up in the backyard of the house.

We walked to the tent and Alice showed me exactly what to do, what to say and how to walk. My head was going to explode, to much, not enough time.

"Do you need to sit down?" Alice asked pulling one of the white chairs out of line for me.

"No, no I'm fine, just overwhelmed." She pushed the chair back in line and pulled me into a careful hug.

"Don't worry, everything will be over tomorrow night. I'm doing all the work, I should be overwhelmed not you." She added with a smile. Rosalie yelled out fore Alice and walked away briskly.

"It must be the caterers." I heard as she skipped back to the house. Edward appeared in the doorway, he nodded to Alice who punched him lightly on the shoulder. He let her pass and came stalking towards me.

"Ready for the big day?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Only if you are."

He put his arms around my waist and threw me over his shoulder, slowly he turned enjoying me happy shrieks. He set me down and watched and I wobbled for a few seconds.

"I can't wait till I'm a vampire so I can pick on you for a change."

"Well what are we waiting for? We can fix that problem right now." He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. He put his face to my skin, tempting himself by grazing his teeth on my flesh.

My eyes and mind were elsewhere. Edward stopped teasing me, and looked up to see what I was so intently staring at. Rosalie was in the doorway spying.

A low growl erupted from Edward and Rosalie disappeared from the space.

"Don't worry, she's just jealous." He put in turning back to me.

"That's what worries me, I don't want her to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you. She just has issues, that's all."

The noon sun was strong, even concealed behind the clouds. The silver lining threatened.

"It looks like its going to rain."

"It won't. Alice knows." He looked up at the clouds.

"Is there any fun in life, if you can see what's about to happen." I asked, "You can never do things spontaneously."

"Yes you can."

"How?"

"That's a story for another day." He scoffed.

**Well I can't spend all the day on the computer typing so I'm going to get off. Oh, and another tip-- Don't go see Cloverfeild its nicely made but the ending sucks. Bye!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Boo hoo for me. :( **

**Chapter 4**

Edward walked me through the house and to my truck. He helped me in and closed the door behind me. I rolled down the window and rested my elbow on the ledge.

"Your not coming with me?" I inquired. This was a first, Edward was not coming home with me.

"Sorry not tonight. Alice is threatening me that I will spoil your human traditions. Something about not being able to see the bride until the ceremony."

"And you want me to be human for as long as possible and enjoy the spoils of humanity? Is that it?" I mocked.

"Precisely. I knew you were on the right track." He added, flashing a brilliant smile. "I guess I"ll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes" I nodded dejected. Edward kissed me on the forehead and stood in the driveway until I was out of sight.

I drove down the road, tuning the radio, trying to clear my mind of everything. Tonight would be the longest I've ever experienced, no Edward.

When I got home I partly ran to the shower, wanting to free my mind. I stripped down and turned the smooth handle to the shower. The room slowly filled with warmth and I was able to get in the shower.

The warm water helped, I sat down in the tub letting the water fall down on me. Allowing it to dip off my hair, nose and fingers.

It took three bangs on the door to bring me back to reality. It was Charlie, who else.

"Don't use all the hot water" He yelled, that being his only concern, not for my emotional state or anything.

"Ya, one sec." I yelled back turning off the water. I got out and wrapped myself hurriedly in the towel to keep in the warmth. The air outside the bathroom hit me like a cold blast. I hugged my towel closer and hurried across the hall. I was disappointed when I found my room empty, I half expected to find him hiding in the corner or lounging on my bed.

I was wrong and it hurt. I dressed in silence and put my hair up in the towel. A rap on the door startled me. It was Charlie┘again.

"Can I come in?" He asked as he opened the door and peered in.

"Well, since you already here, I guess." I tapped my hand on the bed, while I scooted over.

He took the offered seat, and pulled a letter out of his pocket.

"This was in the mailbox for you." He handed me the letter.

"Well, I'll let you read it alone" He got up to leave and I waited for him to start down the hall before I even thought about opening the mystery letter.

I recognized the sloppy handwriting as Jacobs'. The address read Yellowknife, Canada.

"Canada?" I thought pulling open the letter, "What have you done now?"

I read on:

Bella,

I'm sorry about my actions. I miss you and want you to think rationally. I love you, and I know that bloodsucker does too. But, don't do this. I would never leave you ever...

"Why can no one get over this!" I closed the letter not wanting to hear any more. I crumpled up the letter and threw it toward the trash can. Naturally I missed. That stupid letter messed up my mood.

"Jacob can't you just give it up" I sighed.

I didn't want to face Charlie downstairs so climbed into bed. I wasn't tired and it was only midday but I didn't care. I turned on my CD player, Edwards CD was in and it was just what I needed.

I closed my eyes and let the music drift peacefully throughout my room. Before I knew it, I was out cold.

I work up at 3:34 the next morning, I sat up and examined my room for any sign of Edwards presence. But, there was none. So I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Bella, what are you doing up?" Charlie asked me.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Come here" he motioned taking me in his lap. He rocked me on his lap and held me in his warm embrace. "I'm going to miss you keeping up the place." He teased trying to lighten the mood.

I forced a laugh, "what are you doing up so late?.. I mean early?" I asked back.

"Well, my only daughter is getting married tomorrow and well I'm just apprehensive." He chimed squeezing me tighter.

We sat in silence for and hour or so, "You want to go on a walk?"

"Sure"

We walked through the darkened streets, talking about the past few years we'd spent together. We watched the sun come up over the trees and I made a mental note to do this sometime with Edward. We got back to the house at about 5:30 in the morning.

I made some scrambled eggs, a little bacon, and poured two tall glasses of orange juice. And that was my wedding day breakfast, just the way I wanted it.

At 7 am the phone started ringing off the hook. My aunts called getting directions, Renee and Phil called to tell they were on their way from the airport and every women in the county called to ask if I need help with anything what so ever.

At 8 am Alice arrived to take me to begin with the frou-frou make-up. We drove in her shinny new Porsche, all the way to the house. The drive way was all lit up and ribbons of white were everywhere.

"Do you love them?" She asked brimming with joy.

"Yes" I truly did love the ribbons.

She squealed with pleasure and we pulled up to the side of the house. We sneaked around to avoid Edward, and raced upstairs to get ready in her room.

Her room was strewn with makeup, shoes, my dress and Rosalie. Rosalie was holding up her light pink bridesmaid dress and admiring herself in the mirror. She stopped and left with the dress when we entered.

"Don't mind her," Alice growled, "She just jealous she didn't get to get married when she was human."

I shrugged it off and tried to focus on the dress Alice was trying to put on me. We got it on and Alice turned her mirror to face me.

"..."

"You look so beautiful." She announced.

The rest of the morning was hectic and many people filled the Cullen's home. Alice did her best to make sure I was happy.

"I'll be right back" Alice told me as she prepared to leave the room. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth. The door opened and I turned not to find Alice but to see Charlie.

"You ready Honey bun?" Charlie asked extending his arm.

"Is it noon already?" I panicked, It was time, I'm not ready. "Breathe..." I told myself.

I got up and took Charlie's arm. We walked down the stairs and into the forum. I could see the people, All the people. Charlie stopped me. I turned to face him.

"I love you, never forget that. There's still time to get out. You look so beautiful." He sighed, tears welling in his eyes.

"I love you too, don't cry that's my job." I comforted and reassured him, "I'm ready."

Charlie repositioned my arm on his and the door man pulled open the doors. I scanned the crowd for Edward, and I found him. He was in a black tuxedo and had a light pink rose pinned to his collar.

Our eyes met and I was completely sure of my decision. We got to the end of the carpet and Charlie once again pulled me into one last hug, he pulled open my veil and whispered in my ear.

"You look so beautiful."

"You told me." I whispered back.

"I know I just wanted to make sure you knew that." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

He watched me walk slowly to Edward and took his seat next to Renee. Renee was in tears.

The Reverend started the ceremony and the rest of the words blurred in my mind. Edward never took his eyes off of me and I never moved mine.

"Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for sicker or in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" He asked.

"I do" Was Edwards response full of meaningful power.

"Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for sicker or in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" He repeated.

"Yes, I do" I answered tears welling in my eyes.

"Then by the power invested in me, I do pronounce you husband and wife. You may..." But Edward beat him to the punch.

He already had me in his grasp, his cool lips pressed against mine.

"You can now kiss the bride" The reverend sighed, "Kids."

Edward and I raced down the isle and I saw Renee weeping hysterically, holding on to Phil for support.  
But, I didn't care I was with my Edward.

After millions of photos we were allowed to go to the reception. Many people congratulated us and wished us the best of luck. Hours later the last of the wedding guests disappeared from the property. Renee and Phil, left followed shortly by Charlie. Edward and I walked up the stairs to his room, I had changed into a pair of jeans Alice had brought me and a tee shirt.

I ran and flopped down on Edwards lavish bed. He closed the door and was at my side in an instant. He was the happiest I had ever seen him, I was his and he was mine. Forever.

"So did you enjoy your day?" Edward asked playing with my hair.

"Everyday with you is enjoyable" He laughed and rolled over on his back. I rolled over and tried to pin him to the mattress. I kissed his neck and slowly move to his lips. His met mine and he easily unpinned himself from the bed, only to push me back on my back.

His teeth grazed against my neck and he kissed the spot. My hands wrapped around his neck and I relaxed.

"I'm ready" I whispered into his ear. I felt the air race from his lungs. The bite was sudden and quick. I could feel the venom constrict in my veins, the feeling of burning fire swiftly raced from the spot. I felt the urge to scream as the pain intensified, but nothing came out.

Edward was hugging me but the pain was to much to even think of him. Ages of searing pain seemed to never end.

The pain was starting to subside now. I could hear Edwards movements and even his word. They were telling me it would all be over soon. A low growl came from Edward's chest, I could hear Carlisle mumbling something but I wasn't able to determine what he said.

The door shut and Edward was at my side again. His hand was on my chest, feeling the failing sounds of my heart. With each breath it beat slower, quieter. And with one last stabbing shoot of pain my heart stopped. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with twilight.**

**Chapter 5**

The pain in my limbs and body ceased and full consciousness returned. My head ached liked someone had beaten me with a stick in my sleep.

I was different, my eyes picked up faster movements, I felt like I was moving in slow motion and I didn't feel so clumsy.

"Are you OK" Edward asked checking out my whole body for any damage.

"Do I look like I feel ok." I snapped back. Edward smiled and continued to scan my arms.

"Sorry, I'm just nerve wracked and my head kills me" I told him rubbing my temples. Edward brought his hands to my face and placed his hands on my forehead. His hands were warm.

I pulled his hands from my face and looked them over suspiciously.

"Your hands are warm..er." I announced.

"You feel colder to me." He tried to cover a smile, but he failed.

"You'll get used to it" He reassured me.

Everything was so different, there were new senses, new sights and new feelings I could not ignore. I was hungry.

Edward seemed to understand my situation, he helped me up from his bed following closely behind me as I walked to the door.

"You don't have to worry about me, I feel fine."

"Old habits are hard to break" He stepped forward to get the door. I could hear voices on the other side of the door, they were quiet, but I could still hear them.

Edward swung open the door and I was swamped with hugs and kisses and affection from everyone, everyone that is, except Rosalie. Rosalie forced a smile and then turned and walked away.

My head was throbbing and I was still hungry.

Carlisle took me aside and into his study, the same study that I had visited with Edward a long time ago. Carlisle walked gracefully to his desk, he pulled out a chair and asked me to sit down. He pulled up on from the side desk and seated himself.

He intertwined his fingers and looked up at me, understanding. "I'm sure your curious about many things."

"You have no idea" He cocked his head to the side and smirked. I see where Edward gets it.

"Well hit me" He smiled throwing his arms open, ready for an attack.

"Where to start? Oh, am I stronger than Edward, if so for how long?" I flashed an evil grin.

"At the moment you are, and it will last for about a year, possibly a little longer."

"When will I get my special vampire powers, like Edwards mind reading." I was excited now.

"I'm not sure, but you will know when you get them." He smiled back, probably thing of his special vampire powers. "Anything else?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"There is one other, over the next few days your urge to...to eat... will get stronger. For the first few you will be safe enough to travel, but you will be on edge. So for your safety and others, Edward will be taking you to Alaska. That is, until he feels you are safe enough to come home."

"Great" I was ecstatic, some one on one time with Edward.

"You are so fun to be around, and as for your head aches, they will disappear in a few hours. Its kind of a internal warning. Nothing to worry about." He stood up and walked me to the door.

"Oh, and welcome to the family." He scooted me through the door and watched me rejoin the group.

Alice was still ecstatic, Jasper and Emmett too. Edward was reserved still subconscious about his decision to change me. I ran to him, faster than usual (this was going to be fun). He caught me in a bear hug, pulling me to his face.

"I love being a vampire" I whispered in his ear. I couldn't see his smile, but I could feel his spirit lift. He spun me around in his arms. And I was happy.

"Here's your stuff" Alice barged in, "Not trying to push you out the door or anything, but I though you might want it."

Edward set me down and I took my suitcase from Alice. It was strangely light, I could lift it with ease, but Edward took it from me and handed it to Emmett. Emmett stalked off down the stairs.

Alice pulled my hand and I ran with her, this time able to keep up. She took the stairs, but I froze at the top of the stairs, my eyes glued on the hand rail.

"Go for it" Alice encouraged climbing onto the rail herself half way down the stairs already. I grabbed the rail and sat on it, Edward was at my side.

"I can do it" I told him.

"I know, old habits" I slid down the banister, for once not falling off. I was graceful like Alice. Edward caught me at the bottom and carried me out the door.

Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Alice waved to me as I buckled my seat belt in the silver Volvo. Rosalie was in the window still sulking.

The Volvo stirred to life and Edward pulled out of the front circle. I waved goodbye and watched the house shrink in the distance. Edward was looking at me,

"What"

"Nothing" He grinned wickedly. I looked away embarrassed, "With a grin like that, I think it is possible that you have no soul."

He laughed his throaty laugh, and reached to put an arm around he. He was doing 120mph but it seemed slow.

"I'm going to have to get used to this." I smiled and watched the trees wiz past.

We arrived at the airport in record time, for me. We were right on time though, the pilot was warming the engine. We walked hand in hand to the small seaplane. Edward talked to the pilot, and I walked around the small craft.

The wind shifted and I caught wind of the fat, sweaty man. My hair raised on end and I shivered with uncontrollable fear. My eyes were red, and wide. Edward ducked under the plane and grabbed my shoulders. The wind shifted again and Edward held me as I regained my own self control.

"Ya'll ready." The large man asked.

"Yes sir." Edward managed through clenched teeth. The pilot flashed an awkward look at us and then shook it off. He opened the door and Edward helped me into the cab, cautious to keep me from the potential victim.

The man closed and locked the door, Edward whispered words in my ear, something about staying calm, but I wasn't listening.

The pilot climbed into his door, and pulled it shut with a click.

"Here we go" He announced as he revved the engine, and guided the small plane onto the equally small runway.

The plane went up with no problems and soon the steady sounds of the engine soothed my nerves. Still Edward kept protective hands on me. The whole ride the man tried to start a conversation.

"So what are ya'll folks planning to do up in Ketchikan Alaska?"

"Hike"

"Oh" Was his surprised answer. "Be careful, lots of bears."

Edward smiled at that.

"And you little lady? Afraid of bears?" No answer. "Is she OK?"

He stared back at me in the small mirror.

"Ya, she's just afraid of heights. Really bad, she concentrating." Edward lied.

Twenty minutes later the pilot pointed out the window, "Welcome to Ketchikan."

He circled, preparing to land. Edward kissed my head, "Almost there." He turned back to his window and pulled me closed to his chest.

**Hope you liked it. Now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. **

**Chapter 6**

Landing in the bay of Ketchikan was an experience in it own. Edward held me close as the planes platoon runners hit the icy water with the gentlest touch. We ferried into the harbor and waited patiently to off load, I was in a hurry. I wanted out of the stupid little plane, to be away from the pilot, and to be alone with Edward.

Edward thanked the pilot for the ninth time as he took the luggage from his sweaty palms.

"Thanks" I managed, my hand probable crushing Edwards. We hurried away from the dock and walked into the middle of the town. The old, timely train station caught my eye, it was quaint with its red and gold sign.

The only locals store in town, was where we stopped. Edward left me outside, unafraid I would that I would kill someone, there was no one to kill. The town outside of tourist season was deserted, no one filled the small streets, the shops were boarded up, and the only people in the saloon were the winter watchmen.

Edward came out with some keys, he stooped to pick up the luggage and we were off. Finally. One key fit an ATV, that must have belonged to Edward previously, the other I assumed to the cabin we were going to stay in.

Edward strapped down the suitcase and looked up to stare me in the face.

"You ready?" He asked on hand extended to help me onto the ATV.

"It about time" I answered taking his hand and seating myself behind him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist fully expecting him to push the machine to its limits. I was right, the vehicle strained when Edward gunned it to its maximum speed.

Just when I thought the ATV was going to explode Edward eased off on its gas intake. Slowly the Woodsy Cabin came into view. It had three or four windows, a metal door and a never been used chimney. The shrubs surrounding the cabin were knee high and the trees grew close to the side wall.

"Welcome to the love shack" Edward teased flashing me the wicked grin I was now growing accustomed to .

"Very funny" I joked back.

Edward helped me off the exhausted vehicle and went to unlock the door of the love shack. I walked the perimeter of the yard, curious about every sound and new smell to cross my path.

Edward was behind me, his hands resting on my hips. He kissed my neck, and I turned to face him. I ran my fingers through his hair allowing them to gradually migrate to his shoulders. Edward pulled me close and we remained silent and motionless.

Edward pushed me back and looked into my eyes, his were filled with a sorrowful happiness.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I love being a vampire." I stated trying desperately to let it sink in.

"Its not that" He sighed and broke his gaze, looking off into the woods.

"What?"

"Its just that, I know your hungry, and I'm just... just..." He stuttered.

"Just what?" I asked once again claiming his stare.

"I don't know if I'm ready to let you run wild, with the bears."

"I have you, don't I?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I don't want you getting hurt, you have to start small."

"SMALL" I complained, "I"m a big girl I can handle more than small."

"Not if your afraid of blood. The bigger the bloodier" He was joking now. "But promise me, small at first."

"Ugh.." I started, but he finished.

"Only at first, and I'll make it worth you while." He laughed leaving me and entering the woods. I ran off after him.

"What do you mean worth my while?"

He laughed and let me catch up to him. We raced through the woods for awhile and I became accustomed to the smells.

Edward stopped and I followed suit. Gracefully, a doe emerged from the clearing. Edward must have been searching as I raced behind him completely unaware.

My senses took over and I as gone, I couldn't even hear Edward snicker from the tree he was leaning against. I was totally focused on the unsuspecting deer in my tunnel vision. The strike was clean and mess free, a first for me.

Edward moved closer to me, probably to keep watch, but my body told me he was a threat. Unknowingly I uttered a low growl, slightly muffled by the warm, fresh blood trickling down my throat and neck.

Edward backed up understanding and not wanting to get in a fight with his new bride. Personally I think it was because I could kick his but.

The onslaught of wilderness creatures strayed close to nightfall. When I finally got my fill, I snapped out of my trance, like being awakened by a magician in a strange place.

Edward was patient though, we ran back to the cabin at full speed. I could out run Edward, and he seemed unashamed of that fact.

Edward shut the door and jumped onto the bed close to where I was sitting. He flipped over to rest his head in my lap.

"You ready for your treat?" He looked up smiling.

"Do I want it?" I asked suspicious.

"I would hope so" He laughed back, "Close your eyes." I closed them and let myself fall back on the bed. I felt the edges of Edwards shirt land at my side. Surprised, I opened my eyes to find Edward shirtless at the foot of the bed.

"You cheated" He accused.

"I know," I smiled his wicked grin, " I couldn't wait."

Edward took that as his invitation and crawled onto the bed pining me down in the process. "Finally, you're a little more durable."

**The end for now.. I've got a 10 page paper due for English. And I don't want to leave anybody hangin'.**

** See ya'll soon**

**Shell**


End file.
